Almost Paradise
by TerraZeal
Summary: Slash. Incest. AU as of Bad, Bad, World. ChrisxWyatt. Some ChrisxBianca. Explores when Chris was on Wyatt's side. Chapter 7 up. Finally.
1. Chris Remembers A Little

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the story. All characters belong to Brad Kern and Aaron Spelling. At least I think so. There may be some other people who own stuff.  Flames are welcome. As are any reviews. 

**Warnings:** Slash/Incest, Chris/FutureWyatt pairing. Some Chris/Bianca. Slight/A lot of OOC from all characters. Don't read if you don't like.

**Summary: **This takes place in the future, about a year before Chris leaves. There were other reasons Chris wanted to save Wyatt. There were also reasons that he didn't want to change things.  Starts out in the present. Chris is in his room at P3. After Chris-Crossed. Changes perspectives in the future occasionally. From Chris, Wyatt, and Bianca, in coming chapters. Elaborates on what Wyatt said about Chris perhaps being on his side. Considers that Chris may have been less-than-good, bordering on evil.

**_Almost _****_Paradise_****__**

****

Chris never questioned why his older brother was good to he and Bianca but not to anyone else. He'd seen what Wyatt did to those who betrayed him. But when Chris betrayed him, he'd simply been sad. Wyatt had found out about Bianca. Chris loved his older brother, even as more than a brother. But he had wanted to marry Bianca. He even had the ring. Wyatt had given it to him before he had found out about Bianca. Afterward, Wyatt had told Chris that he should give it to her.

She was one of his elite assassins, but more than that, a friend. Wyatt had liked her better than any of the others. If the others had been involved with Chris, he would have simply killed them. Chris stood up and went over to the small couch in his room at P3. He sat down and removed his wallet from his pocket. He had a picture of his two lovers in it. He opened it to a picture where he and Bianca were standing before the ocean. Wyatt had taken the picture. They were happy. Wyatt had thought that Chris and Bianca were only friends then. Still, that wasn't what had turned him. 

Chris needed to find out what turned his brother into the monster that tried to keep him in the future. He kept denying to himself that Wyatt had tried to kill him. He wouldn't do that. Wyatt would never hurt Chris. Chris still didn't believe that he had hurt Bianca deliberately, either. It had been an act of someone in pain. He shuddered. His two lovers. They were once happy together. But then, Chris hadn't been an angel either. He had done some very bad things. Almost as bad as Wyatt. But Chris still had morals, even if he chose to do things the wrong way. He knew he was no angel. He had been happy. Happy. Perhaps being a devil had its perks, but he couldn't go back to being what he was. Chris closed his eyes and remembered.

**~A Year Earlier~**

Chris opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Ick. Ugly ceiling. It needed repainting. His brother had found a real shitty apartment this time. For being an all-powerful ruler, Wyatt had horrendous taste in housing establishments. He could have had a huge mansion and he chose these shithouses. Chris rolled his eyes and rolled over to look at his brother, sleeping next to him. He leaned over Wyatt's face and kissed him, hoping to wake him up. Wyatt mumble something in his sleep and attempted to slap Chris' face away. It didn't work. Chris grabbed his elder brother's face and kissed him harder, pushing his tongue into his soft,warm mouth. Using tongue usually woke him up. 

"Chris! What ARE you doing!? I told you not to do that while I'm sleeping. You could end up choking me." Wyatt grabbed Chris' face and pushed it away. He rolled over into his pillow, much to Chris' dismay.

"Wyatt, you have to get up. Don't you know what we have to do today? Do you know what day it is? Normally, I'd enjoy having you on bottom, but not today." Chris shook Wyatt, attempting to wake the blonde man up.

Wyatt sighed and rolled over so that Chris was face to face with him. "Actually, Christopher, aren't you the one always on bottom? And yes, I know what today is."

Wyatt shoved Chris off of him and climbed out of bed. He was naked. Chris lay back and enjoyed the view. His brother was big in more ways than one. Chris snickered. Wyatt glared at Chris.

"What!? Is my nude body that funny to you?"

Chris looked him over once more. "No, just thinking of something. Not your naked body. Sorry to disappoint," he lied, "Now, maybe you should get dressed. So as not to distract me anymore. We have to stop that rebellion in your forces that the oracles told you about."

"You're my second-in-command. You do it. Your powers almost rival mine. As much as I loathe to admit that." Wyatt grinned at Chris. He lunged forward and wrapped his little brother in his arms. Wyatt nuzzled his head against Chris'. "I'm so happy to have you with me on this, little brother. You know I love you. And not just as a brother."

Wyatt walked over to one of the drawers in the small endtable by the bed. He opened the drawer and pulled out a box that looked like it would hold jewelry.

"Here. This is for you. Had it made special by the magical jeweler." He tossed the box to Chris.

Chris opened it, and in it was a small silver band with words engraved on the inside.

_With you_

_It's Almost Paradise_

**~End of Chapter One~**

**Review if you'd like. I'll write more if anyone thinks this is good.**


	2. Some Phoebe and Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **I own exactly what I said I owned in the first chapter. Nada.

**Summary:** Not much slash in this chapter. Just a little Bianca-ness and some speculation about her past and about the Phoenix. She'll interact with Chris and Wyatt in later chapters. The Charmed Ones make a small appearance. Mostly Phoebe. Starts out with Chris in P3, again.

**_Almost Paradise-_****Chapter 2-Some Phoebe and ****Phoenix******

**~Present~P3~Chris**

Chris woke up. He had fallen asleep? Guess so. He looked down at what he held in his hand. A picture of him and Bianca. He turned to the next picture. It was a picture of his brother, Wyatt. He had had a dream about he and Wyatt. More like a memory, actually. It had been when Chris was an evil bastard. Because technically he WAS a bastard. He hadn't been conceived when his parents were married. At least not in THIS timeline. His real timeline, yeah. Not this one though. Chris rubbed his forehead. Time travel. Too confusing. Chris heard a rap at the door.

"Chris? You in there? I need to have a talk with you."

It sounded like Phoebe. His aunt who didn't know she was his aunt. Phoebe had always been his favorite aunt. Paige was always too distracted. Heck, she hadn't even paid much attention to the superpowered god-man, Wyatt. Much less poor little wimpy Chris. Yeah. Wimp. That's what I am, Chris thought. Too much of a wuss to even tell my family the truth.

"Yeah, I'm in here. What is it?"

Chris hurried to put away his wallet with the pictures. His aunt Phoebe walked in the door. She was a lovely woman with short, dark hair and dark eyes. He would have been attracted to her had she not been his aunt. But then, he had been in a close relationship with his brother, so why not his aunt? Because he just didn't feel it, that's why.

"Hello, Chris! Sorry. I just needed a little information that's all. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Ah, no. Not at all. What can I do for you?"

Phoebe looked at him. "Are you alright? You seem a little tense. Did I wake you up from a bad dream?"

Chris laughed. "You could say that. Bad memories are more like it."

"Wanna talk about it? I do run an advice column, after all. I did want to ask you about something, but that can wait. I have time to listen to you."

Chris stared at Phoebe. Did he want to talk about it? Not really. But…

"Are you sure? Its nothing. Just remembering her. Bianca. If you really wanna listen, fine. You can stay."

**~The Future~A Year Earlier~Bianca**

Bianca was an assassin. A phoenix to be exact. Very hard to kill with magical attacks. Physical attacks would do the job though. They would do the job almost too well. Her mother had been killed in a very physical way. She had been stabbed. Right through her chest. Bianca had seen it all. She had hidden behind the couch the whole time. She had wondered at the time what had killed mommy. Now she knew. Her mother had been vanquished by three witches known as the Charmed Ones. It had happened when Bianca was only 9 years old. She was powerful, but not powerful enough to stop mommy from being brought to her death by the most powerful good witches the world has ever known. Bianca knew now that they weren't the most powerful force in the world. One of their sons was. His name was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Bianca had met him, and liked him. He seemed to like her well enough as well. It wasn't Wyatt that she was attracted to though. He was too big and muscular. No, she was more interested in his younger brother. Christopher Perry Halliwell. There was some speculation about his true name of course. Bianca was sure that his real first name was Perry, since his mother was a Charmed One and they all had some sort of fixation on P names. Also, Perry was what his mother had called him when he was a child. Still, if he wanted to use Chris that was fine. It sounded so much better anyway. She remembered the first time she had seen Chris. It was when her mother was vanquished.

~Flashback~

_Bianca was sitting with Mommy on the couch. She was reading their version of the Grimoire to Bianca. Bianca could read, but it was better when Mommy did it.  It was to help her when she became a full-fledged __Phoenix__. She had already been initiated. The scars proved it. They were on her little back, not that they could be seen, because Mommy told her to cover up when they went out in public. Bianca rubbed at her small back unconciously._

_"Stop touching those scars, Bianca! You'll just irritate them!"_

_"Sorry, Mommy.__ But why did the leaders have to hurt me to make me a __Phoenix__? You don't have scars. I saw your back before, Mommy."_

_"Stop asking silly questions, Bianca. You know that you're not like the others. Its because you have demon side. Your father was a demon. You know that. The __Phoenix__ Council doesn't like demons. Its their loss. You'll be the best someday. I know it."_

_Her mother reached down and patted her softly on the shoulder. Bianca loved her mother, but she wasn't like most human mothers. Her mother was going to teach her to kill, human mothers taught their daughters how to play with dolls. Bianca had a small thought._

_"Mommy?__ What does it feel like to kill?"_

_"What? Oh. Nothing. It feels like nothing. Don't worry. It won't bother you at all."_

_Bianca had to accept that. It was all she knew she would get. There was a sound that was similar to her shimmering. Bianca got up and looked near the wall of the living room. There were three women there. _

_"Mommy, who are th-"_

_"Bianca! Down!"_

_Her mother shoved her out of the way and she felt her face burn as she hit the rough carpet. She looked up and Mommy was throwing a blast of energy at the prettiest of the three women. One of the others called her Piper. Bianca hid and watched in astonishment as Piper froze Mommy's energy blast in mid air._

_"Phoebe! The potion! Use it!" the red haired woman, Paige, yelled._

_The other witch, Phoebe, threw a potion at Mommy. _Silly witch_, thought Bianca, _they can't kill mommy with a potion! _The bottle of liquid hit Mommy but it didn't do anything. _See? Silly witches.

_"Paige! She's distracted. The knife!" Piper called out_.

_The red haired witch waved her hands and Mommy's athame near the desk disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and reappeared in the air. It was heading toward Mommy._

_"Mommy!__ No!" Bianca yelled. The knife pierced her mother through her chest. She hadn't even had time to warn her. The witches didn't seem to hear her. Maybe she had only thought she screamed. They were looking at someone behind Piper._

_"Mama?__ Is it dead?" A small voice said. Bianca turned from the gruesome scene of her mother's death to see what had said that. A small boy, about 6, had latched himself onto Piper's leg. He was crying, as if vanquishing an evil witch were a bad thing. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with tears._

_"Perry? Honey, what did I tell you about orbing with us when we're on a vanquishing mission? Its dangerous! Your brother's going to get a real scolding when we get home. He was supposed to keep you there."_

_The boy, Perry, looked embarrassed._

_"Sorry, Mama.__ Don't punish Wyatt. I made him feel guilty, so he let me go. Daddy wasn't watching, so he doesn't know that Wyatt let me go. Its not his fault."_

_Bianca watched the scene. A happy family. Bianca didn't even have a family left. She didn't know where her daddy was. He was supposed to be the most powerful demon to have ever existed. The Source was the real most powerful one. Not daddy. She had only met Daddy once. He was what Mommy had said. Tall, dark, and probably handsome. But now, she had no one._

~End Flashback~

Bianca rubbed her eyes. The memory was painful, but Chris had seemed like he cared. At least someone had cared about her mother. That was another reason she liked Chris so much. He was bad, yet good at the same time. He made her feel things she hadn't felt in, well, forever. No, that wasn't true. She had loved her mother. But not the same way she loved Chris. She still didn't know anything about her father. Through some searching and demonic interrogation, she had discovered that her mother wasn't her true mother. This didn't hurt too much. She had loved her mother, but her mother was a liar who hurt her. She ran her hands through her long, dark hair and wondered where her real mother was, who she was, and if she ever thought about the daughter she abandoned. 

"Why do I have these powers? What am I? My adopted mother gave Phoenix powers, but where did the rest of these come from?" she said aloud.

She looked around at the place she was resting. The park. It was so beautiful. She had met Chris here. For what he thought was the first time. The first time had been at her mother's death, of course. Chris didn't know that. She wouldn't tell him either. She would let him believe that they had met here. It used to look like paradise. Beautiful and clean. Now…it was destroyed, but still beautiful,to her. Wyatt had damaged it, with the help of her beloved Chris. Hell, even Bianca had helped. She had oppressed the stupid masses with the worst of them and destroyed her fair share of property. Who was she to complain?

If she couldn't have paradise, she would settle for Almost Paradise.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Review if you'd like to see more. Cole may appear in later chapters, if anyone thinks that would be a good idea.**


	3. Birthdays, Sex, and More Phoebe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. Please don't sue. Oh, and thanks to the 7 people who reviewed. Glad you either like it or don't like it. Review more? Upped the rating to 'R'.

**Summary: **More slash in this chapter. Slightly graphic brother/brother sex. Wyatt's perspective. I'm making Chris be 22 at the beginning of this story. I don't know how old he's supposed to be in Charmed since they never said it, but whatever. Phoebe is still in this chapter, her perspective at the beginning. Phoebe doesn't know the truth about Chris. Phoebe is insulted a little bit. Mostly by Chris and even herself. More Chris OOC, I think. Phoebe knows about Wyatt becoming evil.

**_Almost Paradise_****-Chapter 3-Birthdays, Sex, and More Phoebe**

**~Present~P3~Phoebe**

"So…what? You didn't even tell me anything. You just sat there, staring into space. I thought you were going to talk about Bianca."

Phoebe shook her head. Chris sure was acting weird. He seemed to have gone off into a little trance or something. She checked her watch. She _had_ to hurry up and ask Chris about what they were going to do for Wyatt's birthday. He could help, after all he had came to the past to save Wyatt from, well, himself. He could at least start to help by invoking good feelings through a birthday party. Still, if Chris were in trouble or having emotional problems she could only help. Phoebe closed her eyes and focused on Chris' emotions. Nope. Still didn't work. He somehow blocked her empathy all the time. And yet, when he had lain there nearly dying after Bianca had wounded him by attempting to take his powers she had felt his love for the Phoenix assassin. Somehow, love was powerful enough to breach whatever walls the handsome young man had placed around his emotions.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Did you just try to read me? You know you can't sense anything from me."

Phoebe was taken aback. She hadn't expected such an outburst. He was really pissed about something.

"Sorry. You just seemed so…I don't know. I can't explain it. You just look like you need someone to talk to, that's all. I'm here for you, you know that. You may be all mysterious and stuff, but you can't keep those walls up forever."

Phoebe gave Chris a playful little punch on the shoulder. He actually flinched. Phoebe thought that made him kinda a wuss. Or maybe she didn't know her strength. Whatever. Hell, maybe Chris just hated being touched.

"Look, Chris. I came here to talk to you about Wyatt's 1st birthday. Its coming up you know. I was wondering, since you seem to care so much about him, if you would like to help plan a little party."

Chris stared at Phoebe like she was a little nuts. But then, maybe that wasn't so far from the truth. Phoebe knew that she was a little weird when it came to some things.

"Ummm. Sure? I guess? I really do care about Wyatt, you have no idea. Seriously no idea. I'm not much help, but I'll try. I can't right now though. Just tell Piper and Paige that I'll do it. His birthday is in a few weeks right?"

"Yeah. About 3 weeks from now, actually. You know, Chris, you never told us when your birthday was, or even how old you are."

Phoebe stated the tempting question in a manner that seemed harmless. She was only trying to get more information, really. She knew she wasn't intruding. Chris glared at her.

"Look, I thought you came for Wyatt's birthday. Not to prod information out of me."

The middle Halliwell sister stared at Chris. He really was being a bitchy whitelighter/witch today. Kinda seemed like Piper on one of her bad days.

"Can't you just tell me _something _about yourself? I don't, like maybe what your favorite birthday party was like?"

The half-whitelighter glared quizzically at Phoebe. _Hmm. Looks like I might get something out of him this time, _Phoebe thought hopefully.

"Sure. I guess I could tell about this one party. I spent it with my lover. It was great. Really great."

Chris had had a lover other than Bianca? The Charmed One was a little confused. Somehow, Phoebe couldn't imagine having another lover if you were engaged to someone. Weird. 

"You had another lover besides Bianca?"

"Umm…yeah. Sorry, Feebs, but do you have the IQ of a banana peel? People do have more than just one lover in a lifetime. You should know. Haven't you had, like, a hundred? Or more?"

The empathic witch shot Chris an evil glare. How dare he! She had not had that many…Wait. She probably had. She never kept a count. 

"Sorry. I had just thought that since you loved her so much that a birthday party with her would be the best."

"No. She was great…but I really loved him. My other lover."

Phoebe blinked. Had Chris really just said **_him_**? Did that mean that he was…gay? No, couldn't be. He really did love Bianca. He was bi then! Phoebe had solved the mystery all on her own. She was proud of herself at the moment. Still, had to get confirmation.

"So, you're bi? That doesn't bother me, really, I just wanna know. Since you did say 'him' and not 'her'. That must mean your other lover is a man. Or did you just say it wrong?"

"No. My other lover was a man. A very powerful, handsome man. I loved him. He gave me the greatest birthday 'party' ever."

**~The Future~A Year Earlier~Wyatt**

Wyatt wanted to do something special for Chris. I mean, you only get one 21st birthday. Chris was now legal for everything. Of course, after Wyatt had seized power over nearly all the world Chris could do anything he wanted. He was second in command after all. Wyatt thought on it. What would Chris like? Other than Wyatt's hot body of course. Hmmm. That gave him an idea. Maybe he could give Chris nude pictures of himself. But what the hell would that do? Chris could have his real, nude body every night if he wanted it. And he had already given Chris the ring. The one that read 'With you, Its Almost Paradise'. He mentally beat himself for not saving the ring for his birthday. They had easily crushed the rebellion of good witches. Too easily. It hadn't even been much fun. Chris still hadn't discovered the ring's power. Wyatt paced the small bedroom in the apartment they were staying for the moment. Wyatt had chosen this small, in Chris' word, shitty, apartment in an attempt to stave off attacks by the stupid rebellious witches that constantly tried to kill him.

The ring was enchanted, but Chris didn't know it. Not yet anyway. The spell on the ring wasn't harmful. It was actually very useful for Chris. It allowed him to channel some of Wyatt's powers. Chris deserved no less. It was but for a cruel twist of fate that Chris didn't have healing or shielding abilities. Wyatt's ring would give him those abilities, as long as he wore it all the time. He would tell Chris later. The ring also had other functions. All to aid his beloved little brother. The magical jeweler had forged the ring in secret, but Wyatt knew that nothing it was enchanted with would hurt Chris. If it did, he would simply murder the jeweler by peeling his skin off one piece at a time. Yep. That's the way to do it. Keeps them minions on a tight leash.

"Wyatt! Hey. There you are! I was yelling and yelling, but you wouldn't answer. I was wondering if you'd discarded me."

Chris waltzed in, obviously happy about something despite his irritation with Wyatt's not answering. Chris glanced around.

"What's going on? You didn't forget that my birthday is tomorrow,right?"

Wyatt looked at Chris in irritation.

 "No, I haven't. I would never forget it. I AM your brother after all."

He walked over to Chris and put his hands on his shoulders. He ran his hands through Chris' short dark hair, and pressed his lips into the soft hair.

"How could you ever think I would forget? So, what do you want? I can get you anything."

Wyatt tilted Chris' head up to look at him. _So beautiful, _Wyatt thought, _his eyes are such an amazing color of blue. _He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly onto Chris's. He kissed Chris harder, slowly using his tongue to part his little brother's lips. Chris gave in, moaning softly. Wyatt's tongue slipped into Chris mouth. The ultimate power wrapped his arms around his little brother's slender frame, pulling him nearer. He slid his hands up under Chris's shirt, slowly massaging his back. The smaller man leaned into his older brother's arms, and the hard kissing. Wyatt gave Chris a little shove toward the bed. Chris understood. He removed his shirt, instead of waiting for his older brother to do so. Wyatt shoved Chris down onto the bed. He reached down and began to undo the buttons on Chris's black jeans.

"Hey! How come you get to see it all before I even get to see the chest?"

Chris complained to Wyatt, but Wyatt simply pushed Chris back down and continued to undo his pants.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance."

Wyatt had finished with the younger man's buttons, and he suddenly ripped Chris pants down his legs, past his ankles and threw them onto the floor. The only thing keeping Chris from complete nudity was the pair of blue boxers. Wyatt decided to give Chris his wish and removed his own shirt and pants, leaving him completely nude. Wyatt didn't wear underwear of any type. He considered it too confining. Chris gave a soft moan. He needed it. Bad. Wyatt sneered slightly. At least he had a little more selfcontrol than that. Wyatt reached down and slowly slid Chris's boxers over his legs, teasing him. Under the boxers, Chris was hard. It was almost too much for Wyatt. He had to do something, but Chris moaned again.

"Stop…teasing me. Bastard…"

"I know you like it, little brother. Don't worry. We're just getting to the good part."

He climbed into the bed and moved to get on top of Chris, but then had an idea. He grabbed Chris and pulled the young man onto him. Chris didn't weigh nearly as much as Wyatt did, so this was probably more comfortable for the smaller man. Chris looked surprised. Wyatt usually never let him be on top. Wyatt grinned at Chris.

"Consider this an early birthday present. You can fuck me, instead of doing it like we always do. Make it good, little brother."

Wyatt grabbed Chris's face and pulled him into a hard kiss. Chris gasped against his brother's mouth. His erection throbbed against Wyatt's groin like a sweet pain. Wyatt felt Chris press his body harder into his. Maybe little brother did know what to do after all. He gave a soft gasp of pain as Chris slipped his fingers into Wyatt. Wyatt's nails dug into the sheets on the bed as Chris pushed farther into him, still using his fingers. His other hand reached up and grabbed Wyatt's

"Chris…god…what are you doing? That feels good, but god, use your dick, and some oil, please."

Chris seemed to heed Wyatt's advice, as he slid his fingers slowly from inside of Wyatt. Chris grabbed a small bottle of oil that was on the table near the bed. He smeared some onto his hard cock, and thrust himself into his big brother, slick cock sliding easily into him. Wyatt gave a sharp gasp as he felt a piercing pain as Chris thrust himself inside. Wyatt screamed in pain as Chris continued to thrust. Soon, after several more thrusts from his younger brother, his screams of pain changed to screams of lust. For never having done this before, little brother was pretty damn good. Wyatt felt Chris's hand grasp his dick tightly and squeeze. He let out a harsh cry. Chris began to stroke him, timing it to his own thrusts. His nails dug into the sheets even more. He would have to get more sheets once this was over. He had probably torn them up. Chris began to slam himself into the bigger Wyatt as fast as he could, hand tightening on Wyatt's dick. Wyatt let out a yell and felt himself cum, splashing onto Chris's hand and lower body. No sooner had Wyatt been release did he feel Chris cum, deep inside him. 

Chris sighed heavily and lay atop his older brother relaxing against his muscle-bound chest.  Chris slowly pulled out of Wyatt, eliciting a gasp from his big brother. Wyatt slid his legs away from where he had wrapped them around Chris. 

"Goodness, baby brother. That was amazing. I never would have guessed that you could be that good at something you've never done before. I think maybe you'll get to be on top more often after this. My ass is kinda sore though."

Wyatt stared at the smaller man's beautiful face and reached out to stroke his cheek softly.

"Maybe that should have been my birthday present. I'll have to find something else to give you."

Chris rolled off of Wyatt and nuzzled against his shoulder. Wyatt wrapped an arm around Chris. Chris looked up at him.

"Fuck, Wyatt. That was amazing for me too. The best birthday gift ever. But does it have to be special? Can I fuck you all the time?"

Wyatt glared at his obnoxious, yet beautiful, younger brother.

"Don't push it."

"Too late."

**Review please. Even if you thought it was the worse thing in the world, please? Next chapter will be probably be Bianca. Chris and Wyatt will probably interact with her in the next chapter as well. Also, does anyone think that maybe I should incorporate a sort of mini-storyline into the beginnings of the chapters with Chris and Phoebe? Should I add the other Charmed Ones? Leo? Cole? I'll probably add Cole anyway.**


	4. Phoebe Finds Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. Please don't sue. Review?

**Summary: **More stuff happens in the present with this chapter. Future stuff later. Phoebe still doesn't know that Chris is her nephew, though she finds out in this chapter. Chris tells Phoebe about Wyatt. Slight Phoebe insults. Sorry if Leo is majorly OOC. Shorter chapter this time.

**_Almost Paradise_****-Chapter 4-Chris Tells**

**~Present~P3~Chris and Phoebe**

Chris had finished not-telling-Phoebe-about-the-party. Meaning he had just sat there while she looked at him like he was a moron. Maybe he should really tell her. No, she would probably think he was disgusting. Wait, she had said she didn't have a problem with him liking men and she didn't know that he was Wyatt's little brother so the incest wouldn't be a problem. He most feared that she might be pissed that her nephew was gay. Because Wyatt _was_ gay. Not bi, really gay. He didn't like women at all. That's why he hadn't been too upset about Bianca, he hadn't wanted her. Phoebe was boring burning holes into his head with her empty stare.

"Umm…could you stop? You're kinda freaking me out." Chris asked Phoebe. She blinked. "Sorry. I just…sorta thought that I felt something from you. I don't know, like an emotion? You do have those, ya know? You were talking about your gay lover. Or were going to. And then you just sat there, like you were in a trance or something. So, wanna tell?"

_No_, Chris thought, _I really don't wanna tell you. I don't wanna tell anyone. But as you, Aunt 'Freebie', always said, its best if you talk about your feelings. At least that's what you always say in your 'Ask Freebie' columns. _Chris rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. "I guess I could. If you promise not to get pissed or say anything stupid."

Phoebe nodded her accord. Yes, she would try to avoid saying anything stupid. As if that were possible though. "Okay. Tell me. _Who_ is this mysterious powerful lover? And why are you angsting so much over it?"

Chris fidgeted nervously. _Okay. Why not just tell Aunt 'Freebie'? She won't hate you. Not really. I hope not. _"Um…okay. Well…my lover was…umm…your nephew. Wyatt." He manages to painstakingly get out. Phoebe just looks at him like he's stupid. A disbelieving smile crosses her face. "What? Wyatt's gay? With…YOU? I mean…that's not bad. Its not like you're not hot or anything, but…EWW! My little nephew is GAY!"

"You don't hate me or anything? I mean, I love Wyatt. I want to save him from turning evil, and being his lover was just another reason to do that. I can't tell you my other reasons, but this is a main one. Please don't tell Piper or Leo! Piper might be okay with it but Leo definitely won't. He'll hate me and eventually hate Wyatt."

Phoebe blinked. How could Leo hate his own son? What was he, a homophobe in the future? Why should Wyatt being gay be that big of a thing in the future? Or maybe Phoebe just didn't get it, like with most things.

"No, Chris. I don't hate you or Wyatt. Sexuality shouldn't matter when it comes to love. Hell, I married a demon, Chris. I guess weird relationships run in the family. Why are you still so afraid that Leo will hate you or Wyatt?"

The Charmed One was still confused as to what was the matter with Chris and why Leo got so pissed when he found out in the future. So Phoebe reached out her hand to touch Chris. Maybe she could induce a premonition that would tell her why Leo hated it so much. Chris pulled back. 

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to fondle me or something? I know you're a skank, but geez."

Phoebe glared hotly at Chris. "What do you mean I'm a skank? I have not slept with that many guys! How many guys have YOU slept with? And no, I was only trying to brush a fuzzy off of your shirt."

Phoebe was a really bad liar, but Chris seemed to buy it. He rolled his eyes but let her get 'the fuzzy'. Phoebe gasped as she was pulled into a premonition that she herself had induced.

**_Premontion_**

****

_Leo was yelling at a well-built teenager, around 18, with curly blonde hair. He looked incredibly pissed off. The young man, Phoebe guessed it was the Future version of  Wyatt, was shaking his head. "You don't understand, Dad. I love Chris. I want to be with him. I don't care what you say. Its 'forbidden' and 'wrong'? So was your relationship with Mom! And you still loved her!" _

_Leo shook his head. "This is different. Chris is your little brother. Your **brother**! Or did you not realize that you had seduced your own brother? After Piper died, you did some weird and wrong things, but this really takes the cake. How could you do that to your own brother!? Did your mother's death really mess you up that much?"_

_Wyatt glared at Leo. "How dare you assume that Mom's death had anything to do with this! I've loved Chris forever. Ask him! I didn't just 'seduce' him because Mom died. I did it because I love him. And because he wanted to. I would never have done anything if he hadn't wanted to."_

_A 16-year old Chris runs in, from hiding behind the door to the kitchen where Leo and Wyatt were standing. He runs to Wyatt and throws his arms around him, locking him in a passionate kiss. Leo looks ready to have a heart attack, even though he's already dead. Chris turns to Leo. "I don't care if Wyatt's my brother. I don't know why you care. You're not my father. You were never here for us, not even after Mom's death."_

**_Premontion Ends_**

Phoebe pulls back. "Oh my god. You're…Wyatt's brother."

**End of Chapter 4.**** R&R please? Should I continue?**


	5. The Reaction and Paige

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. Please don't sue. Review?

**Summary: **Phoebe's reaction to Chris and Wyatt relationship. Phoebe tells Paige. Tells how Chris and Wyatt 'got together'.

**_Almost Paradise_****-Chapter 4-Phoebe's Reaction and Paige Finds Out**

**~Present~P3~Chris and Phoebe**

Chris held out his hands in an attempt to placate his angry aunt. She was standing up and repeating stuff like "Eww! Gross!" and holding her hands out as if to keep Chris away.

"Look, Phoebe, let me explain! I love Wyatt!"

"Eww! Whatever! You're an incestuous freak! I bet you want Piper too! And me! Gross!"

"No! I don't want any of you! Just Wyatt. Look, if you'll let me explain-"

"Explain!? Fine! Try to find some way to make that okay!"

Chris blinks. He could have Phoebe use her empath powers on him, so that she could feel how much he loved Wyatt, but that wouldn't work because he had taken that empath blocking potion. 

"Phoebe? I can show you if you have a spell that will nullify that empath blocking potion that I took."

"I thought only Piper and Paige took that potion? You lied to us! Look, I really want an explanation so I'll let that go for now. Umm…let me think."

Phoebe thought for a moment. "Here goes everything."

_Potion that blocked feelings_

_Reveal to me my nephew's dealings_

Blue lights swirled around Chris. Phoebe felt anger and confusion emanating from Chris. It had been weeks since she was able to feel anything from him, so it was an odd feeling having all that emotion flowing from the whitelighter/witch.

"Can you feel anything? Did the spell work?"

"Yeah. You're pissed at me for some reason. And I guess the confusion comes from my reactions. Maybe I wasn't so surprised in the future?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, you kinda knew all along. And you weren't mad. Why are you now? Maybe because I'm not even a fetus yet and Wyatt is barely one?"

"I don't know! It just…really bothers me! I don't care about the gay thing, but the brother thing!? Eww! What did Piper do when she found out?"

"Did you or did you not pay attention in your premonition? Piper was dead! She never knew about us. And if she had found out, I doubt she would have over reacted like you did."

Phoebe smacked her head. "Right. Sorry. Sorry for over reacting to my gay, incestuous freak of a little nephew. My little nephew who seduced his older brother! Gross!"

"I did not seduce Wyatt! He seduced me. And he made me realize that it wasn't wrong or gross."

"Whatever. Just try to explain."

"Okay. I'll have to show you. You can use your empathy while I'm showing this to you. You'll really have to if you want the truth."

Phoebe nodded. Yeah, she would do this. As she was reaching out for Chris's hand, the door to the room opened. Paige came strolling in. 

"Hey, Chris! Have you seen-Oh! There she is! Phoebe, I wanted to know how this dress that Richard got me looks. Isn't it great? Will he love it?"

Phoebe shook her head. She had been so close! "Paige? Now is so not the time. Did you know that Chris is our nephew from the future?"

Paige stopped. A confused look on her face. "Huh? Chris is Wyatt? That doesn't make sense. Wyatt has blonde hair."

"Not Wyatt! Our other nephew! Wyatt's _brother!_" Phoebe made sure to emphasize the 'brother' part. Chris winced. He had really not wanted anyone else to know. Well, actually he had wanted to tell Paige before Phoebe but…well, now she knew. They both found out. He wondered if he would have to tell Mom who he really was. He still needed to be conceived, so it had to happen somehow. Dad couldn't know. That would probably make his chances of conception little to none. Leo hated him, after all.

Paige looked confused and kept looking from Chris to Phoebe. "Umm. When did you find out?" Phoebe glanced at Chris. "I got a premonition from him. He's also screwing Wyatt. His _brother!_ What do you make of _that?_ Isn't it just too gross!?"

Paige looked a little freaked. "Uh? You mean he's doing it with his brother? Cuz that would be really gross." Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it is really gross. But he was going to try and show me why its okay. I think he was going to force a premonition on me or something."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I was going to do that, but since Paige is wierded out too I can use a spell. Well, not really a spell. Just more like a concentration of memory. I guess you could say I can show my memory to others. Kinda like the circle of truth in this thing called the Tribunal…nevermind. You haven't had that happen yet. Well, do you wanna see or not?"

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other. They both nodded, even though they didn't know what kind of power Chris was going to use on them. Phoebe looked at Chris. "So, what's this Tribunal thing?" Chris paled.

"Uh…nothing. Nothing you need to worry about right now. Its all in the future. Here, give me your hands. I'll…show you my memories. Show you mine and Wyatt's first time."

**End of Chapter 5.**** R&R, please? Should I do more? Sorry its so short. I promise it'll be longer next time. Work and school really suck sometimes. Not to mention registering for college. Ugh!**


	6. Showing Them

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Reviews are loved.

**Summary: **Chris and Wyatt's first time. Finally. I still haven't got my inspiration for this story back, but I just can't leave this hanging any longer. Two years is long enough. Also, to those who think the characters are too OOC and exaggerated, remember that the secondary genre is humor. It's not supposed to be entirely serious. This story is also now considered AU, since the S6 finale didn't go like I wanted it to. Thanks so much to all the reviewers. You've made me so happy by sticking with this story for so long. I will finish it, I promise. I'm also hoping to finish my other non-slash Chris and Wyatt story, but I don't know if I'll have the time.

**_Almost Paradise_- Chapter 6 - Chris and Wyatt's First Time**

**-Present - P3 - Chris, Phoebe, and Paige**

Chris stared at his aunts for a few minutes. Neither of them had moved. What were they waiting for?

Sighing, Chris extended both his hands toward his aunts. "Do you want to see or not? This isn't a spell. It's one of my powers. It won't hurt or anything, really. If it does, I'll let you...I dunno. Cast a painful spell on me. Or something."

The young man seriously hoped that he was telling the truth. He hadn't actually used his memory powers on anyone but himself and Bianca. Wyatt had refused to relive his memories, even if it would help defeat a certain demon or resistance group.

Phoebe turned to Paige.

"Well? Are we going to risk this? Maybe we should just stay here and let Chris explain it instead of showing it to us."

Paige shrugged. "I'm not one to enjoy watching two brothers go at it, but maybe this will give us some clue as to why Wyatt turned evil."

Paige was proud of her reasoning, even though it was a bit of lie. She actually _did_ want to see how they got together. The half-whitelighter wasn't near as freaked as she let on. Sure, it was a bit of a shock at first, but that was to be expected. Most people wouldn't be calm if they found out their nephews were doing each other. She glanced at Phoebe, hoping her sister wouldn't back out of it now.

Phoebe nodded, much to Paige's relief, and took one of Chris' outstretched hands. The witch closed her eyes, waiting for Chris to activate his power. The young man beckoned Paige with his free hand.

"Come on. Let's go." Chris grabbed Paige's hand in his and began to concentrate on the memory that was both his best and worse.

The girls felt a sudden jerk that sent tingles down their spine. Phoebe couldn't help but feel as if she were moving. It reminded her of that time she, Piper, and Prue had gone to the future. This time, though, they were only going to view the future, not actually be there. If Chris had the power to really travel through time, he probably wouldn't even have come here.

Suddenly, the strange feeling ceased and Paige and Phoebe realized that they were in the manor again. Paige looked around, feeling odd. So this was the future. A movement in the center of the room caught her eye. Two teenage boys were sitting on the bed, talking.

**- Future - Manor Bedroom- Chris and Wyatt**

"I know it sounds weird, and you're probably going to hate me for it, but I just have to tell you. Chris...no, Perry...I can't hide it any longer. I don't like girls. I'm gay. I'm sure you know what that means. It means I like boys. Dad's going to kill me. He's going to hate me. Do you hate me, Chris?"

Wyatt sounded scared when he said it. Almost as if he were afraid of being rejected, hated. Chris could almost hear the tears in his voice, the sadness.

Chris was at a loss for words for a few minutes. The dark-haired boy wanted to take his brother in his arms and tell him that it would okay. He wanted to tell him that it didn't matter, that he didn't care, that Chris felt things for guys, too.

Maybe this was the reason that his older brother always seemed as if he were in pain. Chris wanted to take Wyatt's pain away. Tears fought their way to his eyes and he moved closer to his brother, wrapping his arms around him.

"I could never hate you, Wyatt. You're my hero. You always have been. What does it matter if you like boys more than girls? Who cares what dad thinks? He's never cared about us anyway. Grandpa raised us, and he won't care one bit. Just so you know, I...kinda like boys, too. I mean, when I see a hot guy, I can't help but be attracted to him."

Wyatt pulled out of his little brother's tight hug and gave Chris an astonished look. The future ruler of evil wondered if Chris would feel the same way if he told him which boy he liked best.

No, Wyatt had to do this. This was the reason he had been in so much pain, so much conflict. He had to tell his brother how he felt. Who cared if it were wrong? Love was love. That was all that mattered. A twinge of fear crept down his spine. Chris didn't hate him for being gay, and was in fact gay or bi himself, but what if he hated him for this? Being attracted to a family member was wrong. It was sick. But...he couldn't help but wonder. What if Chris felt the same way? What if he reciprocated his feelings? That thought kept Wyatt firmly on track. He had to tell Chris.

The blonde took Chris by the shoulders and turned the boy to face him. Here goes nothing.

"Perry...I don't just like any boy. I've tried so hard to keep it inside me, to deny it, but I can't. You can hate me if you want, I won't get mad, I promise, but at least listen to me."

Chris was starting to get a little freaked out. His brother never acted like this. Wyatt sounded so desperate, so scared.

"It's okay, Wy. You know you can tell me. I won't hate you, no matter who you like. I don't care if he's a demon or whatever. Aunt Phoebe was with a demon for years. She even married him. I love you, Wyatt. You know that. Who is it?" Chris tried to comfort his brother, hoping to take the fear out of his voice.

Wyatt took a deep breath.

"You."

Chris blinked. Huh? Him? What did Wyatt mean?

"Huh? Me? What about me?"

The older boy was almost stunned by the younger's stupidity.

"You, you idiot. I've loved you since we were kids. Only when I turned fifteen did I realize that I didn't love you like brother. I love you, Perry. I want to be with you. I want you like a man wants a woman. Please don't hate." Wyatt couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice as he said those last words.

Chris stared his seventeen year-old brother in the eyes. He couldn't believe what Wyatt was telling him. The younger boy couldn't believe it. Almost didn't want to believe it. Still, a part of him was happy. That same part that had wanted this since puberty, when he started to notice just how amazing his brother looked when they went to the beach. The strong, handsome jock, Wyatt, was saying what Chris had always been too scared to say. Getting up his courage, Chris took Wyatt's head in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Wyatt felt a warm tingle run through his body. What he had wanted for so long...could it be? Chris' lips felt so soft and warm under his. They tasted like strawberries. Lip gloss, Wyatt realized. Chris wore lip gloss. If he weren't so happy, he would have laughed. The blonde man slid his hand up the back of Chris' shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath, and pressed him closer. The dark-haired boy gave a soft sigh of pleasure as Wyatt slipped his tongue in his mouth.

For both of them...

_This._

_Was._

_Almost._

_Paradise._

**- End of Chapter 6 -**

**R&R, please.** **I swear I'll finish this. It isn't dead. I already have chapter 7 almost completely finished. There'll be some sex in the next one, I promise. The Chris/Wyatt scene isn't finished. It's only just started. Reviews are loved. Flames are accepted.**


	7. Sex and Afterwards

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Reviews are great.

**Summary: **I have been watching Charmed reruns lately, and its made me want to write another chapter for Chris and Wyatt. I haven't written ANYTHING in quite some time, but I just had to add to this. Mostly sex, but who doesn't love that?

_**Almost Paradise **__- _**Chapter 7 - What Now?**

**- Future - Manor Bedroom - Chris and Wyatt**

_Paradise. Paradise. Oh, god, yes, Wyatt._ Tongue entwined with Wyatt's, Chris fumbled blindly with the button on his own jeans, attempting to remove them. His erection making it very hard to accomplish, Chris pealed off the offensive garments. Wyatt's thick cock pulsed against Chris' thigh. Apparently, Wyatt was far more skilled at these things and had managed to easily remove his own pants. Wyatt's hands skillfully tugged at Chris' t-shirt, eventually just ripping it apart rather than waste time pulling it over his head.

Soon enough, they were both naked and sweaty and kissing madly. Wyatt gently coaxed Chris to the bed. The dark haired witch knew what his brother wanted, and was willing. For anything. For Wyatt, he would do anything. To have his godlike brother inside him, pounding, pulsing with love for him.

"Oil, something! Some kind of lube. Hurry Wyatt. I want you inside me."

Wyatt groped around blindly in the drawer beside the bed. It was Chris' bedroom, so it likely wasn't well stocked on such things. His hand eventually clenched a bottle. Vaseline?

"Chris, whats the Vaseline for?"

Despite his predicament, Chris blushed hotly. "Sffmghtys," he mumbled.

"What, Chris? Make sense."

"Sex toys. I…pretend they're you, sometimes."

Wyatt laughed. Oh, his brother was a delight. So adorable. So…sexy. Removing the lid from the Vaseline, Wyatt smoothed some onto his fingers and found Chris with them. Chris gasped as Wyatt's practiced fingers entered him, smoothing the cool Vaseline.

"Wyatt, no fingers. You. Inside me. Now. Pleeease," a moan escaped Chris' mouth as he felt Wyatt's shaft pressing into him slightly. Sharp pain, then only pleasure. Wyatt, inside him. Finally.

_Short time later_

Chris lay comfortably on the hard floor, his arms wrapped around Wyatt's muscular body, face pressed against his back. _Glorious_. That was all he could think right now. Somehow, they hadn't ended up on the bed, but the floor where they started. Wyatt loved him. Him. Chris. Wimpy, skinny, geeky Chris. He still couldn't believe it. He hadn't dared to hope, to even imagine, but here he was. Laying on the floor, naked with his brother. His beautiful, sexy older brother.

"Wyatt…mm…love you," Chris moaned, nuzzling Wyatt's neck.

Wyatt rolled over and pressed a gentle kiss to the soft lips of his beloved Chris.

"I know you love me. I'm happy, Chris. Really happy. I haven't been this happy since…well, since never. What are we going to do? Dad will kill us, you know that."

"He's not our dad. Not really. Yeah, sure, he fucked mom and knocked her up twice, but that doesn't make someone a dad. I don't care what he thinks. Grandpa won't care. He's our real dad. Grandpa will be happy for us. That's all that matters," Chris said adamantly. He willed himself to believe his own words.

This relationship wasn't right. Not by a long shot. A homosexual relationship with his own brother, for god's sake! It felt so wrong, and yet when he kissed Wyatt, so right. Nerves slowly began to make Chris twitch a little. Yet, as usual, Wyatt broke the tension.

"Chris? Why are wearing lipgloss?"

Chris burst out laughing. Lipgloss!? They'd just had the most amazing sex in the world, entered into a forbidden relationship, sealed their tentative relationship with their father off, and Wyatt wanted to know why he was wearing lipgloss?

"I like the way it makes my lips feel. It tastes nice and makes my lips really smooth. You sure seemed to like it well enough."

Wyatt grinned wickedly. "I did like it very much, and your lips were indeed very soft. I really liked strawberries," he leaned in for another taste of Chris.

Chris pulled back. "Wyatt, we need to get to school. We're going to be late again. Look at the time. You can't afford to miss any more classes. Anyway, I think you licked all the lipgloss off."

Wyatt laughed. He had indeed made good use of his tongue. Very good use. A strange feeling crept over him. He hadn't been this happy in a long, long time. Pulling Chris into a tight hug, Wyatt vowed to protect his little brother, his lover, at all costs. He wouldn't let this happiness escape him. He would never forget this day as long as he lived.

- **Present - P3 - Phoebe, Paige, Chris**

Phoebe let out a gasp as the vision or whatever it was ended. She watched Paige stagger away from Chris and rub her head. They were back in P3, not the manor of the future. Surprising herself with her thoughts, Phoebe knew Chris and Wyatt loved each other. Perhaps not in the way she would have preferred, but they loved each other. Whether it was as brothers or lovers, it didn't matter.

"Okay, that didn't hurt at all. It was just weird. So you can, like, show people visions from the past? That's your power?" Paige asked. She had enjoyed the show with Chris and Wyatt more than she would ever let on. In her youth, she had been somewhat fond of gay men. Especially attractive, young gay men. So what if they were her nephews? She hadn't known that until just recently.

Chris' heart was pounding. Seeing that, watching them, he once again remembered why he was here. To have that again. To stop Wyatt from becoming evil. Becoming a monster that even Chris couldn't love. He wanted his loving brother back, not the evil overlord. Of course, the evil overlord Wyatt was _very _sexy and knew how to use a whip in very erotic ways, but it was nothing compared to the Wyatt he had once known and loved.

"Yeah, sorry. I got..lost in the moment. That's one of my powers. I'm not some god-person like Wyatt, but I'm no slouch in the magic department either."

Paige nodded. This could be interesting. Very interesting.

-** End of Chapter 7 -**

**R&R please. I tried to make it worth everyone's wait. I hope you all liked it. Flames and/or good reviews are accepted! Should I continue? Tell me now, while Charmed is still in my head!**


End file.
